You've found me, Brother
by XxTheTigerPrincessxX
Summary: Being a prostitute is hard enough, but being kidnapped by a mafia boss is worse. Feli X Lovi, Itacest, Italy X Romano. Rated Mature for offensive language and sexual and sadistic tendancies.
1. The mockingbird

**[Hey all, it's Tora here, this is my second fic. As usual, it will be Itacest, with Lovi as uke, anyway, here are some basic details; Lovi is a prostitute in New York City, Feli is a high ranking mafia boss. Yeah, I know, my mind astounds you all. Also, the ages are different, well, switched.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Hetalia or its characters.**

**Read on, if you dare.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

Lovino Vargas was a sixteen year old male prostitute. His vibrant eyes and endearingly feminine face made him a rather hot commodity. He stood at the corner, a pall mall menthol in his hand, a pair of designer glasses on his pale face. He was a diamond among stones, and it was obvious, he held himself confidently, taking a puff of the sweet-bitter cigarette every once in a while.

He had been a prostitute for two years, ever since he had run away from his foster family. His biological family had been killed when he was just a child, and his older brother Feliciano had been taken from him. He honestly missed his brother, even though he couldn't really remember him.

All Lovi knew about the city, was that it was a good place for prostitutes, he had cried though his first time, but over the last two years, he had gotten over it.

"Lovi~" Shouted an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"What!" He snapped at the offender, who happened to be his best friend, Matthew.

"A new mafia boss appeared! Even Ludwig is afraid of him and Alfred too!" The boy panted. Lovi raised delicate eyebrows, those two were the most feared criminals in New York, and that's saying something.

"Give me some details, I'm curious now!" He half-whined.

"Well, he's from Italy, I haven't found out his name yet, but apparently, he can kill without a second thought!" The boy gushed.

"Yeah? So what, there's thousands of psycho's in this damned city who do that every day."

"Yeah, but, he's _smart _that's rare!"

"Well, that's true." Matthew nodded his head vigorously, he was obviously in a gossip mood, Lovi didn't really mind though. Matthew was odd; he had blonde hair, and violet eyes with offensively long lashes. The boy was also freakishly strong, despite looking rather petite.

"Well, I'm off duty for today, I'm heading home." When Lovi said 'home', he meant the abandoned building they had broken into two years prior.

"I'm going with you; today's a bad day for prostitutes." Mathew said, lightly laughing. A bad day for the two of them meant only earning around seven-hundred dollars each.

They were the perfect duo, sexy and cute, sweet and harsh. Lovi rolled his emerald eyes, Mathew never wanted either of them home alone, he claimed it was dangerous. To be honest, he was probably right, especially with the amount of weirdo's that lived in their neighborhood.

Lovi walked, content to listen to Matthews chattering, every now and then he would state an opinion, though not often. Absently after they got home, Lovi began to sing.

"Hey little mockingbird, where did you go?

Where did you go?

You left me all alone, in the winter snow.

In the winter snow.

One day I'll find you, have you sing me to sleep.

Just promise me, you'll always stay by my side.

Hey little mocking bird, I love you so.

So lay down your head, I wish you the sweetest dreams.

Little mocking bird, in the dark, I sing.

Little mockingbird, little mocking bird." His voice chimed effortlessly, Matthew smiled, he loved hearing Lovi sing, it was always calming. Matthew held up a candy bar and grinned, his face brilliant. He opened it and broke it in half. The two ate it, reveling in each bite. Lovi sighed and plopped down onto one of the torn and faded couches. He laid back, the stylish sunglasses covering his eyes.

...

"Hey, Mattie! Wake the fuck up!" Lovi hissed into the blonde's ear.

"Huh? Wha-Wha-What is it?" Mattie asked, immediately aware of the fear that coated his best friend's voice.

"People! One of them is a lawyer from the city; they're trying to sell the building!" Lovi exclaimed. He had a look of wild frenzy in his eyes. Matthew was up in an instant, reaching for his wallet, and the bag he kept his clothes in. Lovi, he noticed, was already packed, and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"We've gotta go through the window, the one that's blown out. They're already at the room with the black mold in it. We've gotta hurry!" Lovi was talking in a loud whisper. They heard voices and footsteps getting closer to them.

"I know this place is a bit run down, but fixing it up shouldn't be a problem for one of your status." A regal and casual voice stated.

"True, it would be of little expense for me to clean this dump up. By the way, it seems as if people have been living here, do you know who?" A demanding and dangerously smooth voice asked.

"Most likely homeless people who needed shelter, or perhaps under aged runaways. In either case, they shouldn't even be here."

Lovi and Matthew both began to back away as the voices drew near to their position. They turned and ran as the doorknob rattled. They ran into the adjoining room, and jumped out of the oversized window at the left side. As they landed, they heard shouting noises to their left.

"Fuck!" Lovi cursed as oversized men pushed themselves away from the brick wall of the building.

"Run!" He told Matthew as he began to sprint away, Matthew followed, mere seconds behind. The men followed, gaining on them. The two teens dodged around obstacles, the kind of things only the locals would know were there. The men slowed their pace as they followed. They turned at the side of the building, only to find a thin, yet well muscled man shaking hands with a pale man in a meticulously tailored suit. Both boys stopped as they saw them.

"Who in the world-" The pale man began. The boys were grabbed from behind, arms twisted behind them.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" cursed Lovi. The only sound Matthew made was a soft whimper.

"They jumped out of one of the windows sir." One of the goons explained.

"Is that so?" Asked the second man.

"Yes sir!" The goon stated again. Lovi was confused; both men looked as if they could snap this little man in half if they tried. Matthew was struggling, thrashing about in wild, frantic movements. Lovi on the other hand, faked a fainting spell, going limp in his captor's hands. In result the man loosened his grip on the brunette. The instant he did so however, the boy twisted, landing a powerful kick to the mans groin. Love then proceeded to kick the bastard who was holding Matthew. The instant Matthew had leverage he threw the man, sending him sprawling in the grass. The boys turned and attempted to run again, take note: _attempted. _

The man the goons had called boss, caught Lovi around the waist, threw him to the ground, and easily pinned him with his foot.

"Lovi!" Shouted Matthew, stopping and turning, the blonde gazed at his best friend, a sincerely worried look on him face.

"Go dumbass! Get away, Run!" Lovi gasped out, his voice shaking. He was in sincere pain, his face contorted in agony. Matthew stayed like that his own face showing his internal conflict. After what seemed like decades the boy, with an apologetic look, escaped, leaving his friend lying on the grass.

"Sacrificing yourself for your friend, how noble." The man said looking down at him. The last thing Lovi saw, was a devilishly handsome face hovering over his own, then his world faded to black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**[So? Did I do okay for my first chapter? Poor, poor Lovi. *Snicker* He is completely oblivious as to what's about to happen to him. Oh, I am evil~ 'C'mon, you know you wanna review~ I mean, I wanna know what you think, so do me and you a favor, and do it. I can see you right now, staring at this and contemplating whether or not to do it. Anyway, I should shut up now, before all of you decide that I'm a psychotic perv, so yeah, I let you all escape my obnoxious stalker-ish behavior.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**


	2. The job

**[Hey, here's the second chapter guys, sorry for the wait. I have a funny story to tell you all, if you're interested, you'll read it, if not, you won't.**

_**Me and my friend were sitting in my room discussing fanfiction, and found we had a different perspective on the subject. XD This is before the writing of this Fic, by the way.**_

_**Kumori: You know, we are complete opposites in the stories we read.**_

_**Me: Say what now?**_

_**Kumori: Well, when I read a story, I like a plot. If its just smut I scroll down all like "Where the fuck is the story?" When you read a story you scroll down like, "Where the fuck is the smut?"**_

_**Me: *Le epic eyeroll***_

_**Kumori: C'mon you know it's true! *Nudge, nudge* **_

_**Me: Can we get back to our discussion about how much hotter anime guys are from real guys? Please?**_

_**Kumori: Yeah, whatever.**_

_***Le amazing end of story.* :D **_

**XD Anywho, that's the end of my amazing story. I know, yet again, my mind astounds you. I highly doubt any of you actually read that, without a major facepalm. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Hetalia or it's characters. Trust me, you'd know if I did.**

**WARNING! Excessive bleeding from the nose may occur.**

**Anyways, That's all for this ramble.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime.]**

….

When Lovi woke up he was in a room, considering what had happened you would assume it would be pure white, but no, that was not true in this particular case. This room was red, blood red, if was as if a thousand peoples live had been tacken for the sole purposed of coloring the room, it was sickening. The only part of the room that wasn't red, were the curtains, they were silk, finely woven, and they were blacker than coal. Lovi looked around, trying desperately to ignore the aching in his head. He turned to set his feel on the ground, he hissed at the feeling, quickly yanking his legs back up, in the safe, and _warm_ bed.

Okay so, Lovi had woken up in some strange places in the past, which wasn't unusual considering his profession. But this one definitely took the crown. It was silent, creepy, and all but screamed danger. Lovi stood up, grabbing the bed for support.

"Well, look what you've gotten yourself into now, Lovi." He muttered under his breath. He had just decided to go exploring in the scary large room, when the door clicked and a man stepped through. Immediately, Lovi glared at whatever bastard had locked him in that fucking room, of course, he wasn't sue _this_ bastard was the one who had done it.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lovi snarled. The man couldn't help but smile, the boy looked like a cat who had been backed into a corner.

"I am Feli." The man stated blandly, that damned grin still in place. He obviously didn't believe that the boy could do anything in the position he was in. Seeing the man act so calm was making Lovi rage. The man stepped closer to the bed that the boy had retreated to, gently running fingers along the boys chin and cheekbones.

"You are quite beautiful" He mused gazing into the deep green eyes.

"I have a proposition for you." The man stated casually, as if he weren't holding an underage prostitute, against his will, in a room that looked as if demons could live there happily.

"Huh?" Was Lovi's ingenious response. The man smirked.

"Two months." The man told the boy.

"I will pay you highly, for your…services"

"How much?" The boy asked. It had become a habit for Lovi to say such things. The man chuckled in response to the boys reaction.

"Twenty-five thousand" Lovi's jaw dropped, Twenty-five _thousand?! _ He had never once been offered so much, no matter how rich his customer had been. He looked at the man.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" He asked. Another chuckle.

"No, in fact, I am quite serious," Lovi stared at the man as if he were crazy, which was exactly what he happened to be. Lovi thought about it, though it only took him moments to decide.

"I'll do it." He said, even as every cell in his body screamed at him to get the fuck away from that man, that room. He wanted to run and scream, spit in the bastards face and leave, but he didn't. He fucking needed that money, damnit, and if his pride had to be destroyed to get it, so be it. Lovi turned to face the man, wanting to see his reaction. He instantly regretted his decision, as the man sauntered towards him.

The man slowly caressed the boy's neck, leading down to his chest, he felt Lovis body from head to bottom. When he was done, he grinned. The boys body was perfect, he couldn't wait to blemish that perfect skin, to bruise his lush lips, to make him scream and beg. Just thinking about it made him want to pounce, to ram into that sweetness, and not stop until they were both screaming in pleasure. '_Patience, all good things come in time, and I WILL get what I desire…' _

"When do I start?" Lovi asked, breaking the madman free of his delusions.

"Tomorrow, go gather your things; you'll be living with me." The man ordered, and the way the bastard had said it, sent shivers down Lovi's spine. Lovi stood up and quickly followed the man…Feli. Feli's eyes were dancing with hidden flames, and to those who saw him, he looked like the devil incarnate. He was ecstatic; he had finally found the perfect toy.

Lovi followed Feli, his face filled with mixed emotions; the most dominant of all, was _determination. _He had agreed to this job, and he was sure as hell going through with it. Lovi would never turn down a challenge, but a little part of him, in the vey back of his mind, wondered if he had already lost.

...

Lovi was packing his very, VERY small amount of personal items into a small bag. He had a cigarette in his hand, and was taking quick, shallow puffs. Right before he turned to leave, he pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling on it quickly.

_Hello Mattie, I'm positive that when you read this, you're going to have the strong urge to kill me, violently. I've been offered a job, Two months, for twenty-five grand. I'm going to do this, for me, and for you. With the amount of money I'm looking on getting, we could by a house, food, everything we need. See, I told ya' you'd wanna kill me. I love you bro, I really do, I'll see you in two months when I'm done giving the rich bastard what he's paying for. Well, love you friend._

_Ciao~_

_-Lovi._

_..._

Satisfied with the note, love set it on the table, along with all of the cash Lovi had earned. There was roughly around six-hundred dollars. With a sigh Lovi left the abandoned building, that had once again, been abandoned.

...

Matthew glared at the note, in a manner which could only be described as demonic.

"Lovi!" He growled.

"The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you, then summon you back from the dead, to clean up the mess!" Matthew screamed at no one in particular. His face was that of an obviously enraged Canadian, who was ready to murder his best friend, and then use necromancy to summon him back.

"Lovi, if I find you…..You're going to wish you were never born." The Canadian stated under his breath.

**[Yo! How'd you like this chapter? I apologize for any mistakes regarding the Grammar and spelling. I'm half asleep and can't really hold onto a single train of thought. So I'm going to say goodbye, smoke a cigarette, and pass the fuck _out._ **

**With lust and hate.**

**~Torahime.]**


	3. The corset

**[Hello my dear readers, sorry for how late this chapter is, but to make up for it there will be humor, and…SEX! Yay! I ask that all of you who have been plotting my death, stop doing so to read, and review. I send to you all my mental perversions in this fic, *wink, wink.* I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this smut scene, or the character I'm introducing, (Let me know if you want a smut scene between them, I Haven't decided yet.) Well I'll shut the fuck up and let you read now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Hetalia or its characters. This is simply the work of a very perverted freshman mind. (Mine)**

**WARNING: This chapter may cause spasms, Dirty dreams, and excessive bleeding from the nose.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

'_Seven inches at best' _Lovi thought to himself, as he gazed at the well dressed man in front of him. Feli sat at his desk typing something on an expensive looking computer, not even looking up as the younger man scanned him. Now, Feli wasn't _too_ narcissistic, but he knew the boy liked what he saw.

Feli was a well muscled man, not too thin, not too bulky. He was around five-eleven, for an Italian, that was tall. His face was handsome, and held the possibility of cruelty. Even as Lovi decided all of this, he himself was being sized up.

_'Cute' _thought Feli, _'The boy is cute' _and he was, you could even mix him up for a girl. He was petite, thin, _'underfed'_ Feli realized with a start. He'd have to change that, the boy would break too easily, then again, that may not be too bad…

"What's your name?" Feli asked. Lovi jumped, he hadn't been prepared for the sudden noise.

"Lovi." He muttered, his face calculating. Feli blinked, the boy had a slight accent, and without the name, he wouldn't have been able to place it. Italian, the boy was Italian, like he himself was.

"Well, Lovi, if there are things you are unwilling to do, I suggest you tell me now." Feli told him, his face calm.

Lovi blinked, unwilling? None of his prior customers had ever told him that, or given him the choice.

"Um, Well, I won't marry you, or get a sex change." Feli raised an eyebrow.

"Long story" Lovi said, with a brief shudder.

"And I won't kiss you."

"Is that all?" Feli asked. Lovi nodded.  
"Then I expect you in my bed, waiting for me by Eight-o-clock." Feli stood up, gathered his things, and left. Lovi blinked, '_Did he just…leave?'_ Lovi stared at the wall for a moment. _'Yeah, the son of a bitch just fucking left…Wait, where the fuck is his room?' _

"Oi!' Lovi yelled, running to the door.

"Where the fuck is your room, bastardo!" The hallway was empty.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Lovi cursed. '_Now how am I gonna find the shitheads room?'_

Someone cleared their voice to his left. Lovi jumped.

"Chigi!" He yelped. A blonde man in a…was it a man? Or…a girl, There was obvious Adams-apple, but he/she (She-man?) was in a light pink wrap-around dress.

"Hi, like, my name is Feliks; you're Feli's new toy I assume?" Okay it's definitely a boy, if the deep-as-fuck voice was anything to go on.

"Um, I guess, and why the fuck do you know who I am?" Lovi was used to being called a toy, but still, talk about rude.

"Oh, I'm like, his best friends (Ludwig), little brothers (Gilbert), lovers (Vash) brother. He like, lets me live with him, since my brother and his boyfriend are like, really _loud. _So, he basically tells me everything, like, when he went out with some Spanish chick, and she kinda sounded like a dying elephant in bed…So like, yeah." The now obviously a man rambled. Lovi just stared at him. Text talk? The dude

was fucking speaking text talk. What. The. Fuck.

"By any chance, do you know where his room is?" Lovi asked. The cross-dressing, text-talking, blonde-haired man let out a chuckle. He was definitely pretty, a bit odd, but pretty.

"Let me guess, he told you to be in his room, waiting for him, by eight." He asked, obviously fighting back his laughter. Lovi nodded, he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Follow me~" Feliks said in a sing song voice that didn't suit him at all, and actually made him a bit creepy, like a rapist in disguise. In fact, it reminded him of the French bastardo, Francis, the only man alive that all prostitutes refused to service.

"Here we are." Feliks said happily. Lovi blinked, he was standing in front of a plain brown door, with no idea how he got there. He looked at Feliks, who gave him an odd grin in return.

"Feli's room~" He sang as he opened the door.

"Thank you?" Lovi wondered, Feliks only grinned in return, showing oddly pointed teeth… Lovi stepped toward the door with caution; he turned the silver knob and walked inside. When he turned back, Feliks was gone. _'What the? Where the fuck did he go?'_ Lovi wondered. _'Weird' _He thought absently, he flipped the light switch (after much fumbling and grumbling) and let out a slight gasp, The room was magnificent, everything in it was expensive and of good taste. The bed was made of flawless Ebon-wood, with red blankets and sheets, and the room (strangely) smelled of vanilla. There was another door directly across from the one he had entered through, and Lovi had no doubt it led to a rich and classy bathroom. The room, for lack of a better word, was perfect.

"Holy shit." Lovi whispered as he slid the door closed with a soft click. He walked toward the bed, and his eyes caught on something laying on the edge of it. His eyebrow twitched when he saw it was actually clothing, no doubt set out for him to wear. He looked at the watch attached to his wrist; he had fifteen minutes before Feli got back. Just enough time to put on the offending clothes and be waiting. Grabbing the garments, he walked into the spacious bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Feli walked into his room, and grinned at the sight that awaited him, pale crossed legs in black laced stockings caught his eyes, they lead up to delightfully tight leather shorts that hugged pale hips, and above that a beautiful black corset with laces up the front met his traveling eyes; the best part of all however was the crimson ribbon tied around a slender neck.

"You look very nice, Lovi" Feli said, his eyes finally meeting the other mans.

"Thank you for the compliment, Feli." The boy replied, his tone was light, bored even. Feli would be sure to take care of that of course. For now however, he planned to take his time, the boy would learn to want him, and when he did…A cruel grin threatened its way onto Feli's cool, casual face.

Languidly he undid his tie. He kicked off his shoes and walked toward his bed, made all the more beautiful by the brilliant piece of art sitting upon it, slowly, he walked toward the boy, stopping several inches away, he reached out a perfect hand, cupping Lovi's cheek, and caressed his cheekbone lightly. He was pleased when the boy leaned into the touch, nuzzling gently._ 'He's well trained'_ Feli thought with a smirk, his unoccupied hand felt its way down Lovi's sides, finding perfect thighs and stroking them lightly.

'_Beautiful... .'_ His mind whispered.

The hand felt its way back up the body, and swiftly undid the ties of the corset. His face leaned forward as the corset fell away, and his lips met a beautifully pink nipple. He sucked lightly, earning a soft whimper above him. His cock hardened in response to such a beautiful noise. The hand that had lovingly caressed Lovi's cheek found its way to his shoulder, and pushed him down, gently, but firmly, to the bed. Lovi felt Feli follow him his body now on top of his quickly heating body. Feli lifted his head and gazed down at the perfection below him. He had decided to be gentle their first time, but after that… He kissed the boys eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, leading down to his throat, where he began to suck and nibble, until a dark purple mark formed.

He stood up, undressing slowly as he did. He then, with upmost purpose and grace, walked over to the porcelain nightstand, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small container of lightly scented oil.

"Take off your shorts" He whispered huskily, his face ruddy with color. Lovi did as he was told, more than happy to free his erection from the tight leather. Then, without being told, the laid back down on the bed, spreading his pale legs willingly. Feli almost moaned at the sight, wishing to ignore the obnoxious stage of preparation, and sink his thick cock into that lovely ass. Feli mercilessly beat back the emotion, knowing the poor boy would tear if he did so; he was after all, Ten and a half inches long.

His fingers successfully oiled, he walked toward the boy, inspecting him freely. Before bending toward him slowly, his fingers gently traced Lovi's opening, teasing, before sliding in, he wiggled the finger around, and much to his delight, found the boy was actually rather tight. He added the second finger, scissoring the boy. Lovi let out a moan as the man all but finger-fucked him. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy. When he was satisfied that the boy was significantly stretched, he pulled back, oiling his cock generously. _'Definitely more than seven inches'_ Lovi thought to himself. Feli looked down at Lovi, a coy grin on his face; he lifted Lovi's legs to his own shoulders, and rested the head of his weeping cock firmly against his entrance. He slid himself in, inch by scorching inch. Lovi let out a moan as he was speared, Feli was _huge_, offensively so.

Feli was relieved when he finally sheathed himself completely within Lovi's tight warmth. With a whimper Lovi bucked his hips; that was all the invitation Feli needed to begin slow rhythmic thrusts. Lovi arched his back. Fuck! Feli was _good_, being a prostitute Lovi had many skilled lovers, but Feli was on an entirely different level, and Lovi could swear the bastard hit his prostate with every thrust.

Feli began to move more quickly, with much deeper thrusts, and he let loose light grunts and groans. Lovi was reduced to a moaning writhing mess when the man began to stroke him. The thrusts became more powerful, the reason obvious: Release, all the man wanted was to make the boy beneath him cum, to hear him scream in pleasure. The man repositioned himself, angling his thrusts to hit the boys prostate more firmly. That was all it took before Lovi let out an especially loud moan, and came, light splatters of white coated their chest as he did.

The sound of that moan, combined with the sudden restriction of Lovi's muscles, drove Feli over the edge, forcing him into his own orgasm. Feli came with a grunt, spilling his thick seed into the boy; wave after wave of it flowed into Lovi's body. Afterward Lovi panted on the bed, until he felt sleep overtake him. Feli grinned down at the boy.

"Don't expect that kind of gentleness again, Lovi. Next time, I'll be sure to pound into you without restraint." He cooed softly.

**[So? What did you think of the first sex scene? Did it turn out okay? Anyway, I believe I'll be ending this A/N now, so that I can post this. I look forward to your reviews (if you do review, that is.)**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**


	4. The memoy

**[****_-Somewhere in Russia-_**

**_ A pale blonde haired girl sat in a large leather chair, typing speedily on the laptop before her, the light of said machine reflecting off of her thin, black-rimmed glasses._**

**_"Torahime-sama?" A male voice asked._**

**_"Yes, what is it, Ivan?" The girl asked, not even glancing in the mans direction._**

**_"Has your leg healed yet?"_**

**_"No, at least, not fully. I still can't walk properly, and it hurts like a BITCH!" She replied, finally turning her face to look at him. Her muddy brown eyes were tired._**

**_"But…The newest chapter, Milady, is it still not finished? The people will become angry if you do not update soon…" He trailed off as the girl sent him a glare that chilled him to the bone._**

**_"I am almost finished, Ivan. I am also aware that they are angry..." She sent him a grin filled with menace._**

**_"Which is why you, are the one who will deliver it."_**

**_"Understood, Milady," He said with a slight bow; though fear had etched itself into his features. The simple prospect of facing the angry fans sent a shiver down his spine._**

**_Torahime printed out several papers, and handed them to Ivan._**

**_"Get the story updated, stat!" She snapped at him._**

**_"As you wish, Milady."_**

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry. I really didn't mean for the story to take this long for me to update! I am a HORRIBLE person, I can't believe I did this to you…Well; maybe I can, considering it happened… Back to my point, I apologize sincerely for how long it took me to update… I'll shut up and give you the chapter now.**

**X-x-X-x-X**

**DISCLAIMER: Lovi moaned as Feli's tongue ravaged his neck, even as his hand began ravaging other areas. Feli growled low in his chest, showing dominance over the weaker boy. **

**"Say it," He ordered as he ground against him.**

**"T-T-Torahime-sama doesn't own me, Y-You d-do, Brother." He gasped out before he gave a lewd moan, directly in Feli's ear. Feli shuddered, possessive dominance evident in his eyes. With a grin of triumph he claimed his brother's lips for what they were. His. **

**Warning: Contains sexual themes and a pissed off Canadian. THIS IS YAOI (May, or may not be in this chapter) IF YOU DO NOT LIKEY, THEN WHY THE FUCK YOU READIE?**

** With lust and hate,**

** ~Torahime]**

**X-x-X-x-X**

Lovi was in that blissful trance between wakefulness and sleep. He felt something warm beside him, and instinctually migrated toward the source. He nuzzled into it with a sigh of contentment.

Feli stared down at the boy who was (for reasons unknown to him) snuggling into his side; his reddish-brown hair was mussed, and he could see a single curl defying the rest as it jutted proudly to the side.

Odd, he had never noticed that before, it was quite a bit like his own, except on the opposite side. Seeing that curl, reminded him strongly of his brother, Lovino. In fact the boy reminded him of his brother in general. This was probably the reason why he had bought the boy. It was sick, twisted and all around fucked up, his love for his brother. He closed his eyes, he could still remember the day he had lost him, and the memory haunted him.

X-x-X-x-X

_"Papa?" the teen boy asked, watching his father's overly worried face._

_"What is it, Feliciano?" He asked, plastering a fake smile on his face._

_"Don't lie to me, Papa, I'm fourteen. I know when you're lying, or acting by now." The boy said jutting out his chin in a stubborn fashion. The older man sighed._

_"Some people are coming for a visit, and I did not invite them." He told his son. Feli's gaze was unwavering in his intensity as he stared his father in the eyes._

_"Do they want to hurt my Fratellino?" He asked. _

_"Yes, and you as well I'm afraid." The boy paused, seeming to retreat inside himself. _

_"I see." Was all he replied, as he turned and walked out of the room._

_"Where are you going?" his father asked, though he already knew the answer. __**Lovino**__. His eldest son seemed to constantly attached, to the younger child. It was actually rather odd, now that he thought about it. Feli was overprotective, and that was putting it lightly. If there was so much as a bruise on his brother, he would not hesitate to kill all those nearby. Though, he quietly understood. Lovino was his baby brother, and no one could hurt him, or play pranks on him as long as Feli was around. Feli was the big brother, Feli was the protector._

_'__**So why the fuck did it end like this?!' **__Feli mentally screamed at himself._

_ Red; that was all he could see. Red carpet, red room, red water, red eyes; dancing red splotches all over the walls. His brother was bleeding, crimson trails leading from the floor to the bullet hole in his pale shoulder. Why was his brother so __**pale**__? He had always had a nice tan, golden, perfect. His mother lay in the corner of the room, his father by the window; both had been shot in the head, at point blank range._

_"Fratello?" The boy asked, __**his **__brother asked._

_"What is it, Fratellino?" Feli asked, his eyes blurry from tears, and his throat constricted by unreleased sobs._

_"I love you," He said in that beautiful voice, as his eyelids began to close._

_"NO! Don't you dare go to sleep, Lovino!" Feli shouted leaning down close to his brothers face, he leaned in closer, pressing his lips into the plush ones below. _

_'__**I can't let him die; I haven't even told him I'm IN love with him. This is just our first kiss, we're supposed to grow up together, adopt kids. DAMNIT! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE DYING! I'M THE PROTECTOR! I'M HIS BIG BROTHER!' **__Feli thought as he stared at his precious fratellino. Lovino smiled at him, the kind of smile that could break your heart with a single glance at it. Then he closed his eyes. Feli pulled him closer, holding him in his lap as he sobbed._

_Loud footsteps. Someone grabbing him, pulling him away from HIS fratellino. Him being overpowered; and his screams as he was dragged away. _

_"__**FRATELLINO! LOVINO! TI AMO! TI AMO!" He screamed, and he could have sworn he heard the bloody boy reply. 'Ti amo, Fratello.'**_

X-x-X-x-X

Feli shivered slightly at the memory, at the wounds that those images had reopened. Agony, that was the only way to vaguely describe the feeling in his chest. The pain of losing someone, was the most cruel, and the most painful, of all.

X-x-X-x-X

_'I'm gonna kill him.' _Matthew thought, as he gazed around the park. He really was plotting his friends death, though, for more than one reason. Matthew wasn't just the 'gossip-y one.' He was an informant, or rather, someone who knew a lot about the goings-on in the city. He had used some of his connections to get information on who the fuck had taken Lovi. What he had found had chilled him to the bone.

He stared at the paper in front of him. The information on his best-friends 'kidnapper.'

_Name: Feliciano Vargas._

_Age: 2o_

_Height: 5'7 ½_

_Eyes: Brown._

_Hair: Brown._

Matthew wasn't stupid, in fact, he was far from it. He could put two and two together. Lovi's name was Lovino Vargas, his family had been murdered when he was nine. He had barely survived, sustaining a gun-shot wound to his shoulder. The only other survivor had been his thirteen year-old brother, Feliciano. Lovi was _fucking _his _brother._

Although, based on the note, Lovi was unaware of this fact. Then again, the 'damn-Italian-bastard' wouldn't mind. He had loved his brother, hell, he _still _loved his brother. However, they still deserved to _know. _They both believed the other was dead, or at least, in another country. Matthew grinned to himself, throwing his head back as he laughed.

'_I can see Lovi being too stupid to recognize the signs, but his brother should have a bit more sense. I mean, seriously, its obvious who they are.' _He shook his head as he stood up, he still needed to find the idiot, if only he could: xxx through his xxx to xxx till it turned xxx. Matthew hadn't noticed he had been speaking out loud, and was therefore surprised when several of the people around him lost thief lunches.

X-x-X-x-X

**[ *Back from Russia (to Ivan's great relief)***

**So~ Are ya still mad? I hope not, because I'm gonna try to get back into an update mode. We had a brief glimpse into Lovino and Feliciano's past in the chapter, and I'll give another one next chapter. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

** With lust and hate,**

** ~Torahime]**


End file.
